The Hallway
by Holyman221
Summary: Kim has always loved Jack. Even though she is an outsider with no friends, and he is the senior heartthrob and most popular guy in school. Will she get him? or will she lose her believe in love? and where does the hallway fit in?
1. He loves me! or not

**Okay so this is my first fanfic... like EVER, so plz not hate this to much, okay? This is the first chapter, and I would like your opinion on if I should continue this. if so this entire story will be in Kim´s POV. I will just put in each chapter, so everyone gets it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin´it or any of their characters. I only own the plot and possible OCs**

Kim´s POV

He walked down the long hallway. I couldn´t keep my eyes from him. The way he moved his body as he walked. Every inch of his body worked through the hardness of walking. He made it look so easy. Like walking was a piece of cake. His body was firm and you could clearly see his biceps and abs through his shirt. He wasn't wearing his usual tank top that day. I wondered if something happened to his strong arms. I wanted to walk towards him and rip his shirt apart. Blood rushed to my head, and I blushed. Just imagining him without his shirt, so I could see his chocolate abs, that made me excited. He was so perfect, and I never thought I could fall for him, but I did…

He turned right at the end of the hallway. I had to turn left, to go to my place. But I wanted to see where he lived. I also lived in an apartment, so we were kind of neighbors. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and I stopped too. I looked at him with big eyes. He turned around, and I knew that, if he looked at me, I would blush. So I tried to turn around and started to walk the other way, but it was too late, he saw me! When he looked at me I could feel a blush coming on. I looked to the ground, so he wouldn't notice.

I just stood there, and looked down into the ground. I don't know why I didn't just walk past him. There was something that told me to stay where I was and not move. He just turned around again, and walked towards the end of the hallway. I looked up and saw him leaving. I started walking after him, just to ask how he was doing today, but then I stopped. He didn´t even know I existed, so I couldn't just say hello. But he was so perfect, brown eyes how looked like a little puppies. I'd know that because I had eye contact with him once. But he didn´t know, because he was looking at the girl behind me. His hair was brown and quite long. I stopped, and just stood there thinking about him. At that moment he turned the corner of the hallway out of sight.

I walked towards my apartment, while thinking a lot about him. I just couldn't get my thoughts to focus. They kept going back to back to him. To all the times, I have sneaked a peak at him, when he didn´t notice. I want to talk with him tomorrow, I said to myself. I never reached my apartment. About 10 yards from my door, I got stopped by a hand on my shoulder. It felt warm and nice. I didn't think that much before a said some-thing. "What?" I said and turned around. There he was. I didn´t react for a second, and when I did it was only. "H-h-hi" I said, my voice trembling. He just looked at me and smiled. I almost fainted at his smile…

"Hey cutie" he said. Not a hint of nervousness in his voice. I blushed, but quickly hid my face by letting my golden hair fall in front of it. I had almost died. Jack Anderson had called me cute! ME! I was having a party inside my head, until I realized he was still in front of me smiling. I blushed again. This time I didn´t have the time to hide it with my hair. "Kim, you look cute when you blush" Jack said gently. My face turned a few shades redder. It was the best day of my life. He knew who I was. He knew! I looked down into the ground.

"Kim" I felt his hot breath on my ear. He was whispering in my ear. I thought I was going to die. "Kim?" His breath was even closer now. I was trying my best not to moan, as his hot breath was causing shocks to run through my entire body. "y-yes" I whispered back. My voice almost cracking, do to pleasure. "Kim I lo.." He started to say. I hadn´t realized it yet, but he was standing so close. Our bodies were pressed tightly against each other. I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I wanted to hear him say it so bad. He guided his mouth lightly against my ear and cheek, he continued until he reached my mouth. He pulled away slightly. I looked up. There they were. His brown eyes, that were so deep I could drown in them. He looked me directly in my eyes, while he licked his lips.

"Kim I love you" he almost whispered. He loved me. It felt so right. It was like this moment was meant to be. "I love you to Jack" I whispered, and bit my lower lip. I wanted this to happen. I wanted him so much. Everything felt like pure bliss, as he slowly leaned in. I slowly closed my eyes while I leaned in to. I felt his breath on my lips. It sent at shiver down my spine. I leaned in a little further, and felt his lips bruise mine. This was going to happen. I was going to kiss Jack Anderson. I felt him leaning in even more…

BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP I was woken by the sound of my alarm clock. "Shit!" I almost yelled. It had only been a dream. Jack hadn´t said I love you. He didn´t want to kiss me. I turned of the alarm clock, and opened my eyes. I had to get ready for a long day of school..

**I know it is an evil way of starting an story, and just to clarify. This is an AU. it does not and will not follow the series. So review and tell me if you want this to be a story or a one-shot (which it kinda is right now)**


	2. This isn t happening

**Okay 3 hours later, and I have already gotten 2 reviews. Both saying they want me to continue, so I was kind of writing this just for fun. I really planned on updating tomorrow, but it is done. I have to warn you. I myself do not think. This is as good as the first one, but I still hope you like it. Still in Kim´s POV if anybody missed that. okay so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin´it or any of their characters. I only own the plot, and possible OC´s**

Kim´s POV

Oh yeah. We haven´t been introduced. My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. I prefer Kim. I have always been the quite girl, the girl no one noticed. I have never really had friends. I have always gotten straight A´s since preschool, so the only time people would notice me, was when they needed help for their homework or in classes. For as long as I can remember, I have had a little… No a large… No a giant crush on Jack Anderson... Okay enough with the introduction. Back to the story

I was sitting in my history class. I had not been able to forget my dream. I thought it was kind of strange. I mean not that I hadn´t had dreams about Jack before. I´ve had like ALOT, but never one this vivid. It had actually felt like Jack had been breathing on my ear, whispering. A shock of pleasure ran through my body once more. I felt my cheek getting warmer. I was getting turned on by my dream. No I was getting turned on by Jack. I had chemistry with him next period. A knot started forming in my stomach. Maybe he was going to notice me today. I felt a weak smile forming on my lips. It could happen.

RIIIIIIING The sound of the bell pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw everyone getting up and leaving. I quickly gathered my stuff and set a course for my locker. Normally no one would really notice me. Usually I would walk as close to the wall as I could get, because when I did that, I was practically invisible. Today however was different. I was walking, and thinking about the dream. About the kiss that never happened. But it had felt so real. I could still imagine how my and Jack´s bodies were touching. I bit my lip, and I felt my cheeks getting hot. I didn´t know what came over me, but suddenly a surge of pure pleasure hit me. I felt my knees getting weak. My mind was flooded with pleasure, and I couldn´t think straight. The last thing I remembered was someone yelling at me...

_I was in the hallway. I was just lying there. Hurt, and forgotten. I looked up, and saw a figure running towards me. Who was it? He came close enough to see. It was Jack. Jack came for me! He cared. He came closer. I could see the worry in his face. He kneeled down and shook me. I tried doing something, saying something. I couldn´t do it. I was trapped in my own body. He kept shaking me for a few minutes, yelling something I couldn´t hear. He then picked me up. Bridal style! Jack Anderson is holding me bridal style! I was in heaven. Jack hugged me tightly against his chest. He then started running. As he ran, I could feel his biceps and triceps. They were so big. His chest was warm. I could hear his heart beating faster. How fast were we going? I couldn´t see. Just that we were in a hurry. We stopped, and Jack bent down and kissed my forehead. Sweat and tender - like. I was happy at that moment. I was totally and utterly happy._

When, I gained consciousness. I was lying on something soft. Was it a bed? Probably was. I slowly opened my eyes shocked at what I saw. I was lying in a hospital bed. Cords connected to me. That was not the thing that shocked me though. It was Jack. Sitting in a chair besides the bed, sleeping. Why is he here?! Oh my god! He must have been the one who brought me. Why did he do that? Had everything in my dream happened? No there must be a reasonable explanation. I closed my eyes, and drifted of into a dark, dreamless sleep.

I was woken by someone moving close by. I opened my eyes, and Jack was up. He hadn´t seen I was awake. Then my eyes drifted down his neck, to his torso. He didn´t have a shirt on. My mouth dropped, and I started blushing. I could see his chocolate abs, and his perfect biceps. Jack was changing in the same room I was in. This couldn´t be happening!

**I know this chapter was shorter, and I´m sorry. But in my defence it is 2 am here where I am, so I am kind of tired and crazy. YAY! I was talking to some of my friends while writing this. They helped me alot. so thanks. oh before I forget. plz review and tell me if you want me to go on. Or stop. That is up to you to deside. until next time**


	3. Bursting the bubble

**Okay so I have been getting alot of reviews! and they all say to keep going so I will. And Just a heads up. the next couple of chapters are going to be in Jack´s POV. It is getting really hard to keep it in Kim´s.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin´it or any of their characters. I only own the plot and possible OC´s**

Kim´s POV

Oh My God! This was so not happening! Jack was changing in the room. He had still not seen me, but trust me I had seen him! I was taking in all I could of his perfectly toned body and muscles. My cheeks were burning red hot, and I couldn´t keep my eyes from him. I desperately tried to look up in the ceiling. It was so hard not looking down at his body. I mean really hard! Every inch of my body begged me to. Even my brain begged me to look. I had a moment of internal debate. I lost, and finally looked down at Jack´s body. My cheeks were burning so hot. It felt like they would explode.

I was so caught up in looking at his body. I wanted to touch it so bad. "You like what you see?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a laughing voice. I looked up. Jack was smiling. It reached his eyes, and they were even more beautiful. I couldn´t get a word out. I was just sitting there, staring at his face. After a few minutes, I realised he was still waiting for a response. "I-I didn´t mean to stare" I blurred out. I was not proud of myself, and my voice was trembling slightly. I looked down, so he wouldn´t see me blushing like crazy. "I know" he said, reaching for the t-shirt on the floor. He quickly put it on, leaving his muscles still visible through the fabric. I kept on looking down in the bed. I was afraid, that he would see me blush.

"You okay?" I heard a worried voice say after a few moments. I looked up. Jack was standing close to the bed. His worry reflected in his eyes. I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I couldn´t handle being in the same room as him without freaking out. "y-yes" was all I could get out. I looked away from his eyes. "You look a little pale" He said, while walking even closer. "T-thank you" I almost whispered "you know, for taking me here" I said my voice not as weak. "You´re welcome" he said sitting down on the hospital bed. I was dying inside, in a good way. He had never been this close to me before, at least not outside my dreams. "But why did you do it?" I said looking down again. I mean he had no reason t do anything, right? It was not like he knew I existed or anything, right? Or maybe it was because he did care...

"What was I supposed to do?" He said smiling his big bright smile. The smile I loved so much. It felt weird knowing, it was for me. It felt nothing like in my dreams. They could not even compare to the real thing. A real Jack smile. I couldn´t help but smile too, before blushing red. "Look, you can smile" he said chuckling. I blushed even more red, but I didn´t hide it with my hair. I smiled a great smile "thanks again" I said right to him, without a hint of trembling in my voice. I was so proud of myself. I had talked directly to Jack Anderson! Without trembling or stuttering! Yes! Kim Crawford for the win!

We sat there awkwardly for a minute or two. I decided to break the silence. "How did you get me here?" I asked, curious to if my dream had been true. I hoped with all my heart it was. Then I would have been pressed tightly against his chest. Just that thought brought a smile to my lips. "Well..." he started but stopped and looked like he thought really hard about how to say it. "I kind of ran with you bridal style" he almost sighed, and looked down into the bed.

I was trying to make eye contact with him. He just looked down onto bed, while playing with his hair. "You carried me b-bridal style?" I asked. I just couldn´t believe it. My dream was real! He had carried me bridal style. I was floating on a cloud. "I´m sorry... I didn´t mean to do it, but no one would help, and I just reacted" He said defending himself. Probably thinking I was angry. I looked kind of angry, but trust me I wasn´t. In fact I couldn´t be happier. "And when 911 didn´t answer, I just had to hurry up and do something" He continued his rambling. "It´s okay" I interrupted him smiling. "You kind of saved me". His face just lit up. "You´re not angry?" he said in a happy voice. I liked being the reason for that voice. "No, I´m not angry" I said reassuring him. He smiled his giant smiled, and I was really happy.

I looked down, and bit my lower lip. I was getting slightly turned on just by sitting in the same bed, and talking to him. I looked up, and he was just sitting there looking at me. He then smiled "You know, you look cute, when you´re biting your lip" He said patting himself on the neck and looking down a little. Wait! Did he just call me cute?! What the fuck is happening here? He has never noticed me, and now he was saying I look cute! Maybe he has noticed me before. Maybe he just did it the way I did. Maybe he did it secretly when no one knew. "Hey what is your name?" Jack asked, and my bubble of joy burst. He didn´t know my name? "I haven´t seen you around before. Are you new?" He has never noticed me before? I have been going in the same grade since kindergarten. How could he not know?...

**Okay this was a weird chapter(by my opinion) And sorry for destroying it again, but it works for the story, and once again. Next chapter in Jack´s POV if that is what you guys want. If not Review and tell me. I don´t want to do anything to your experience**


	4. I m a monster!

**Hey... okay so this is my first chapter in Jack´s POV. I personally htink I´m better at girl´s POVs even though I´m a boy. Funny ha? okay so please enjov this. Most of it is kind of a flashback. Because I was informed that some of you didn´t know what was happening. So I have tried and explained it. Hope you like it... and get it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin´it or any of their characters. I only own the plot, and possible OCs**

Jack´s POV

I was sitting in a hospital bed. Besides me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had straight long golden hair that fell perfectly around her shoulders. Her almost perfectly white and flawless skin made her look like an angel. When she talked you could hear a faint southern accent. Then there was her eyes, that were green and filled with hurt. I was the cause of that heard. It made me feel bad. I had never felt like this before. Never felt this way towards anyone before, and especially not a girl I had just met. Though how I met her was quite unusual

I was standing in the hallway talking to a couple of guys from the football team. They were talking about the usual. Last night´s game, so I kind of zoned out. Letting my eyes travel over the scenery of the hallway. I didn´t really see anything new. The skates were hanging around the janitor´s closet, probably talking about the coolest stunts they made this weekend. They annoyed the crap out of me. The only thing they cared about was doing cool tricks and getting girls. My eyes wandered further down the hallway. They stopped as I reached the hockey team. They were the biggest and most feared bullies in the entire school. They were once again picking on one of the nerds. His friends just stood there, and didn´t dare stand up for him. The hockey team made me so angry. Why did they pick on the nerds? What had they ever done to them?

My eyes wandered until they reached the cheerleaders. They were the most popular and depending on whom you asked most beautiful girls in the school. I didn´t think highly of them though. They were to stuck up for my taste. The head cheerleader, Donna Topin, turned around and saw me looking right at her. She winked and licked her lips. Something she probably found extremely sexy herself. To me it actually looked like she was constipated. I let out a small chuckle, and could see Donna's face light up. She thought she had turned me on, which was far from the truth. I saw her turning completely, and walking towards me. Well oh shit!

Donna Tobin was walking straight towards me. Even though I didn´t show it, I was freaking out inside. I didn´t like her! I didn´t even think she was pretty or anything. She came closer and I just acted cool. "Hey Jack" She said in that annoying voice of hers. I winched on the inside. Why was I always nice to her? I really had no idea. "Hey Donna" I answered in a voice signalling that I didn´t want to talk to her. Donna though was not bright. She didn´t take the hint. "Jack, do you want to go to the dance on Friday with me?" She asked.

Shit! The dance! I completely forgot about the dance! Why did the school make a dance where the girls asked the boys?! The worst part is, you couldn´t say no! I had been avoiding girls that wanted to ask me all weekend. Why did I screw up at a time like this!? "Sure" I said. Trying really hard not to let my detest seep into my voice. Fortunately for me, she didn´t notice. "Okay see you there" she said, and happily bounced back to her 'friends'. She started talking about what she was going to wear. Couldn´t that girl take a hint? While Angry as hell, I once more let my eyes wander through the hallway. That´s when I noticed her...

She was walking close to the walls. No one seemed to notice her, but I did. She was the definition of beauty. I had not seen her before. Was she new? She had to be. No girl that beautiful could be here in more than a day without getting noticed. She walked fast and didn´t talk to anyone. It was like she didn´t want to be noticed. She kept the pace until suddenly she slowed down. It didn´t look like she had control over her legs. Then she collapsed, and the entire hallway went quite. Everyone was looking at her unconscious body. I broke the silence "Call 911!" I yelled and started running towards the girl.

One of my football buddies. Jason. A broad shouldered, blond haired, and strong guy, took out his cell phone and dialled 911. I reached her collapsed body, and got a glimpse of her face, while I was shaking her. She looked kind of familiar, but I couldn´t quite place her anywhere. "They´re not picking up" Jason said. His voice sounding like he didn´t care at all. I shook her again harder this time. "Wake up!" no reaction.

After 2 minutes of me yelling and shaking her. I decided to just do something. I quickly picked her up bridal style, and started running towards the school exits. I didn´t really pay attention to my surroundings, and before I knew it I was at the hospital. I dashed trough the doors, getting a lot of eyes on me. I didn´t care one bit, and all I could think of if she was going to be okay. Still holding her tightly against my chest, I ran up to the counter.

"Please help her!" I screamed at the lady there. "What happened?" she asked in a worried voice. "She collapsed in school" I said more calmly this time, but still with evident worry in my voice. "Get a gurney in here!" She yelled, and 2 orderlies came in. They took her from me and placed her on the gurney. After that they rolled of with her. I didn´t know where to. "Your girlfriend will be all right" the lady said calmly "You can wait here until the doctors have examined her" she said gesturing to the chairs in the waiting room. I didn´t say anything. I just sat down and waited.

3 hours later a doctor came out and whispered something in the lady´s ear. I couldn´t hear what it was. After he left she said "She´s ready. You can go and see her now" She gestured towards the end of the hallway "room 102" she said quietly. I sprinted down the hallway, and into the room. She was just lying there with cords connected to her body. Oh my god was she okay? What had happened? Why at that time? I kept asking myself all these questions...

"Okay, she seems to have fainted, do to a lack of Rem-sleep" the doctor, who had just entered the room said pulling me out of my thoughts. "She will probably wake up tomorrow. You are welcome to stay with her" he said walking out again. I just pulled the chair closer to the bed, and sat down. I just sat there wondering. Was she going to wake up? Slowly I felt my eyes getting heavier. I closed them, and lay back onto the chair...

Okay enough with stories, and Back to the problem at hand.

The second the question left my mouth, I knew it was a mistake. Her big smile, that looked like it was pure goodness. It disappeared. The spark of joy in her eyes, faded, and was replaced with hurt. Hurt I had caused. She looked like she could cry every moment now. How did I hurt her? Didn´t she want to talk about her pas? I wanted to be able take the hurt away, and give her the smile back. But at the same time I knew I couldn´t. I was the cause of the hurt. I couldn´t take it away. I felt a little sting of pain in my lower stomach. What was that feeling? It felt bad. I looked her directly in the eyes. "What´s wrong?" I asked stupidly thinking I could get an answer. She didn´t answer me...

Why didn´t she answer me!? It didn´t help the growing pain in my stomach. What was that feeling? I had never felt it before. She lowered her head, and looked down onto the bed. I still didn´t know her name. I think that was what made me feel like this the most. I didn´t even know her name! I had hurt her, without knowing her name. I looked down onto the ground. I couldn´t bare looking at her, while she was hurt "I-I-I´m s-sorry" I tried saying. It sounded more like when someone coughs. I started playing with the bed sheets, while focusing entirely on that. I would do everything to not look up, and see the hurt in her eyes. I heard her sigh. Tryingly I looked up. She sat there with her back at me.

"Please leave" she whispered. It sounded like she was trying not to sob. I couldn´t believe it. I had hurt her so much, that she wanted me to leave her alone. "Please just leave me alone" she said a little louder. I stood up. I still couldn´t believe that I had hurt her like this. The feeling in my stomach had gotten worse. What was this feeling? I had never felt this. I slowly walked over to the door. As I grabbed the doorknob, I turned around "Again, I am sorry" I said with a whisper. I´m not even sure she heard me. If she did, then She didn´t react. I turned around, and started walking out the door. I still couldn´t believe what I had done. I had turned a great situation, me sitting with, laughing on the bed, into this! Turn it into me leaving her room, because she didn´t want to talk to me. How could I be so stupid? When I stood in the hallway I slowly closed the door. The second it was closed, I heard it. I heard the first sob...

I just stood there. Hearing sobs turning into cries. Hearing cries turning into screams. I had done that. I had made a beautiful girl cry. What kind of a person was I? I was not even a person. I was a monster...

**I really wanted to make Jack feel guilty, and I think I did it quite well. Please review and tell what you think about this chapter. THANKS FOR READING**


	5. Slut!

**Okay first of all sorry for not updating for 2 whole days. I have no excuse. Okay so next chapter will be in Kim´s POV (you will se why in this chapter) so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of their characters. I only own the plot, and possible OC´s**

Jack´s POV

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I didn´t even have to open my eyes. I hadn´t closed my eyes once all night. I hadn´t stopped thinking about the girl. Look at me. I still called her 'the girl'! I didn´t even know her name yet! How did I even her hurt like that? I...

"JACK! Wake up!" I sat up in shock. My mother was standing in my room. She had her long brownish long hair flowing down her shoulders. Her green brown eyes expressed worry "You need to go to school" she said in a normal voice. "Yeah, I´ll be right down" I said. Shockingly my voice was not shaking from crying all night. My mother left and I sighed. I really didn´t want to go to school. I had to face everyone after how I left yesterday. The worst part about it, was that I didn´t know if 'the girl' would be there. I couldn´t just talk to her after what had happened. I had broken her down. It just didn´t feel right. I felt the knot in my stomach growing bigger. I was guilty...

It was lunchtime. Surprisingly, my friends' hadn´t commented what happen yesterday. No one had. I really didn´t want to think more about it, so I didn´t say anything. But I still hadn´t seen her all day. 'The girl'. I moved my eyes across the cafeteria. I couldn´t see her anywhere. Was she not coming to school? Had she moved because of me? Or was everything that happened yesterday just a dream? Had nothing happened? Was that, why nobody had said anything? Was everything that happened yesterday a dream? No it couldn´t have been. It had felt so real. The pain had felt so real. That was not something you could dream...

"Hello, Jackie-poo!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I looked down. It was Donna. Who am I kidding, of course it was Donna. She was the only girl stupid enough to do it something like this to me. Everyone else knew when to back of, and trust me today was one of those days. I had already punched 3 guys for staring at me, and it wasn´t even 4th Period yet. "What do you want!?" I said annoyed, and realised her grip around my neck. She just stepped even closer to me, so close we were almost grinding against each other. "I just came to tell you how exited I am for the dance" she said in an very flirty voice. Oh yes, I still had to take her to that dance. I really had no choice. That didn´t mean we were dating though, but she probably thought that...

"So?" I said, sounding all bored. I really tried sounding as if I didn´t want her there. She of course didn´t get it. Why was that girl so stupid?! "Well Jack..." she started in a supposedly sexy voice. "I don´t think that I´m going to have underwear on" she finished barely whispering. What?! She was not going to wear underwear? What kind of a slut was she? She had absolutely no standards. I almost vomited at there mere thought. I had to find a way out of this mess but how? "And I will also..." she went on. I quickly looked to the side. Just so I wouldn´t have to look at Donna anymore, or hear here. I really didn´t want to look at her dolled up face, her very low cut skirt and her fake brown hair.

There she was. 'The girl' was right there by the lockers on the other side of the hallway. I don´t think she had noticed me yet. When she turned, all the memories of last night flooded back at me. Her eyes were red and swollen. I felt the knot growing again. She had been crying. I had made her cry. The last thing I said to myself before leaving last night came back to me. I was a monster. Those words kept playing in my head. I had to make it right somehow! The only question was how? A smile formed on my lips. I had an idea. An idea about making it up to 'the girl'.

"Oh... I´m so glad you like it" Donna said battering her eyelashes. Shit! What did she just say? She must have thought I smiled at what she said. Why was cursed with so bad luck? Couldn´t I have smiled at another time? "Wha-what?" I asked, still not knowing what she had said. She laughed seductively. "Do you want me to say it again?" She said with a hint in her eye. She wanted to say again. "Then I will". Before she could continue, I stopped her. "No need to do that" I said terrified. Every bone in my body said, that I wouldn´t like what she had to say.

"Oh" She said looking a little down. Unfortunately for me, she quickly recovered. A devilish smile formed on her lips. "Would you like a preview?" she asked, while her hand started moving down my chest. I started freaking out on the inside, and not in a good way. I just wanted to run. Just run and never come back, but I was caught against the wall with her all over me. I looked back at 'the girl'. She still hadn´t noticed me. I had to do it now. Even though, I was planning to do it after school.

I tried gathering my thoughts. It was not easy I tell you! Donna´s hand had travelled down to my abs, which she was now trailing. A wave of anger hit me. Only a girl I loved could do that! I snapped. "Let me go" I said to Donna. I had no emotions in my voice. It was as cold as ice. This time however, she got it. There was no one on earth stupid enough to go against me, when I used this voice. Last time I used it, we lost the entire hockey season. We had no one left to play for us. All of them were in the hospital.

I took a hold of her hands. She tensed up. She was afraid, and with good reason. "Just leave me alone right now, okay?" I sighed in my normal voice. She pulled away. "No I won´t Jackie-poo" she said happily. If I could just kill her, I would have done it. I damned my rule, about not hurting girls. I had only broken that one time. That was yesterday, and I was ready to make it up to 'the girl'. I took a deep breath and pushed Donna away from me. I had to do it now.

I started walking in the direction of 'the girl'. "Where are you going Jackie?" I heard Donna behind me. She was following me. Great! Now it would be harder, but I would not back down. I owed it to 'the girl'. I just kept walking. Donna was now right behind me. "Jackie? Are you there?" She said. I didn´t react. I just kept walking. Hoping she would leave. 'The girl' had still not noticed me. Good, because if she had. She would probably have run away, and I need to do this. I looked around. No Donna in sight.

I went up to her, and quietly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and looked at me with big eyes. They were so beautiful. How could I ever do anything bad to her? Now was not the time. "What do you want?" She quietly said to me, with tears forming in her eyes. I almost broke down and ran. I couldn´t bear to look in her eyes, but I stood my ground. I had hurt her, so I had to fix it. "I-I-I..." I started, stuttering like crazy. "What are you doing talking to her?" I heard a voice filled with detest say behind me. I turned around, and of course it was Donna. Couldn´t she just leave us alone? I mean come on! I was going to make this right again.

"Donna" I said angrily. I didn´t even look her in the eyes. "Leave us". I turned around to face 'the girl' again. She was now looking at Donna. Her eyes filled with a mixture of hate, and fear. They knew each other? How? I thought she was new. 'The girl' looked at me, and saw the confusion in my eyes. The hate and fear was replaced, with something I couldn´t quite put my finger on. Just before I had it, I felt a look burning into the back of my head.

I knew it was Donna. I did not even need to turn around. "What is it?" I asked, as I turned around. I didn´t get a response, but I felt a pair of lips crash into mine. Wait what!? Was Donna Kissing Me!? No this couldn´t be happening! I quickly pulled away, just to see Donna smirking. "See you at the dance" she said before walking away. What had just happened? I realised and quickly turned around. 'The girl' was nowhere to be seen. Were had she gone?

**I really wanted Kim and Jack to kiss in this chapter, but when I was writing, it suddenly happened something like this. i was a shocked as you, when it came. Well review, and tell me what you think.**


	6. Rape?

**Okay so sorry for the wait. Before you read I need to tell you. there will be some dirty things in this, but it is rated T so you get it. I really have to thank everyone who reviewed this story. All of you have made my life better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin´it or any of their characters. I only own the plot, and possible OC´s**

Kim´s POV

How could he do that!? I was ready to forgive him the second that he looked at me with those big brown eyes. I had already been crying all night because of him. Wasn´t that enough?! He obviously didn´t think that! Not when he kissed _HER_! That bitch Donna Topin! How could Jack kiss her right in front of me?! Okay she was the one who crashed her lips into his! That was not the part, which had hurt me though. Jack hadn´t even pushed her away! He had just melted into the kiss!

When they had kissed, I couldn´t handle it. I closed my eyes, and just started running. I didn´t know where to, or how to get there. I just wanted to get away from them. Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn´t stop them. I couldn´t handle thinking about Jack and Donna, sucking each others faces. I felt even more tears fall from my eyes. I ran, and ran. I didn´t know for how long I ran or how fast. I just ran until I couldn´t take another step.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my room. How did I get here? I didn´t remember opening any doors. I stopped thinking and just cried. It was all I could do. I fell to the floor, as my crying turned to screams. WHY!? I really tried focusing my thoughts, but to no good. I couldn´t do it. Every time I was just about to stop, I thought about them kissing. It broke my heart over and over again. The scene kept replaying in my head. It just would not stop. How could he do it? Why? What had I done to deserve this?!

_I heard a faint sound of something crashing. It was probably glass. I couldn´t see anything though my tears, not that I cared though, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Suddenly I felt my eyes were getting heavier. I slowly closed them. My body not caring that I was upset!_

_I heard a faint voice. Who was that? I didn´t know. My eyes where still glued together. I heard the voice again. It was closer this time. I could almost hear what it said. It was something about a bed. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me. What was happening? I tried getting up, but couldn´t. I then tried opening my eyes. Shit! Not responding either. I felt myself being lifted up, and pressed tightly against something, I presume was a chest. Who was this? I could feel giant muscles flexing around me. Jack!? No it couldn´t be. He didn´t care about me. That was already well established._

_Okay if it wasn´t Jack then who was it? Okay, this would be a lot easier if could just open my eyes, and see for myself. Shit, what if it was a rapist!? I can´t get raped! I don´t want to! I started to freak. Not that you could see it, because my body would still not move. How could this be happening? He must have drugged me, but how? Shit, the crashing sound! He had probably thrown sedative through my window. That was the only way this would make sense. Now what was going to happen?_

_I felt myself getting lowered onto my bed. Was it going to happen now? In my own bed? I wanted to kick, scream, and bite all together. I just couldn´t. A hand touched my cheek. He was touching me! Help! I felt the hand wipe away my tears. Why would a rapist do that? My train of thought were interrupted, when I felt another hand caressing my shoulder. No! This was not going to happen! I wouldn´t let it! The hand moved downwards, along the side of my body. I felt the hand slightly bruising against my left breast. No no no! This wasn´t happening. His other hand slowly travelled down my back, sending chills through my entire body. Was I getting turned on? No I wasn´t, that would be insane right?_

_The hands still travelled around my body, lightly touching different places. It was wrong, but felt good at the same time. No I wasn´t like that. I wasn´t a girl you could just rape. I felt both of his hands on my stomach. They were warm, and quite large. They were defiantly not the hands of a boy. The hands moved slowly towards the top of my shorts. No! He couldn´t see that place. It was not for him! His hands reached the top, and he took hold of the shorts. He was going to pull them down! I had to stop him! I tried fighting against my body. It was hard, but I finally managed to open my mouth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"_

I sat up in my bed, still screaming. My body covered in sweat. I looked around my room. Outside the sun was rising. No one else was here. It had all been a dream! I hadn´t almost been raped. I sighed. I was safe. No one could get me. I looked down at myself. I was still in the same clothes as yesterday. The only difference was, they were covered in sweat. I must have fallen asleep, while crying. I stood up. I had to get ready for a long day...

**Okay sorry for the ending. I just wanted to make it a little weird, and I did! Oh yeah. The reason I am writng this story is because one of my friends came up with some lines (I then did the rest) I just promised I would tell you guys... Review :)**


	7. A N

**Hey guys**

**This will just be a Authors note, so please don't freak out. I am writing this because... I really wanted to explain why I haven't been updating since Christmas. I have simply been stuck. The ideas which were flying through my head just vanished. No trace remained. **

**The reason for this is unfortunately not as simple. Just after Christmas I got a girlfriend (the friend who helped me start this story), and it was going great. I was truly happy, and about a month into it I said that I was in love with her. She even said the same. So as you can probably guess, I was feeling on top of the world. Then just around Valentine's Day, which I spent with her... She started to ignore me, my calls and my messages. It didn't feel that good, and I started to feel like I was dying inside (maybe it sounds stupid but that's how it felt). Then I finally pulled myself together and asked her what was wrong. At first, she didn't answer but after half an hour, I got a reply saying: "Please don't be mad at me"... yeah, the rest of it you don't need to know. Only this... I took it like an adult.**

**Maybe this sounds like a big story for nothing, and it was. You just needed to know what happened. The real reason is not yet revealed. I can't figure it out and would be very happy if you could help.**


End file.
